Recently, color photographic images are not only used as a simple recording materials but also color photographic images are widely used for display. This is due to the excellency of the image quality and the simplicity of making images as compared to images by ordinary multicolor printing and ink jet printing. As the display systems, there is a so-called reflected light system comprising viewing an image formed on a support by incident light from the image side and a so-called transmitted light system comprising viewing an image formed on a support by incident light from the back side of the image. It is known that under a specific conditions, such as a dark room, night outdoors, etc., the latter system provides a clearer image.
As a frequently practiced actual example of the latter system, there is a system of disposing a large number of fluorescent lamps behind a large-sized photographic positive transparent and fixing the positive transparent to a wall. Accordingly, in the case of displaying a photographic image, it is preferred to select a reflected light system or a transmitted light system according to the conditions under which the display will occur. If a good quality photographic image can be viewed by both reflected light and transmitted light, one photographic image can be used for both of the viewing systems and can be very advantageously utilized in, for example, a place where surrounding brightness changes large.
As a method of providing the above-described photographic image, a light-sensitive material comprising a support composed of a base containing a white pigment such as titanium oxide, etc., kneaded therein, and having thereon color photographic light-sensitive layers has been proposed. The object of this system is that the support functions as a light reflecting layer in the case of viewing the image by reflected light and also the support functions as a light transmitting layer in the case of viewing the image by transmitted light. However, in the case of viewing one image by a reflected light system and a transmitted light system, it is very difficult to provide a photographic material which gives a clear image having a preferred color density for both the systems. That is, in the case of viewing an image showing a proper density in a reflected light system by transmitted light, the density of the image is too low and the image is viewed indistinctly. On the other hand, in the case of viewing an image showing a proper density in a transmitted light system by reflected light, the color density is too high and the image is viewed as a dark image. Thus, such a conventional photographic image is unsuitable for display in both the reflected light system and the transmitted light system.